thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionsgate Warning Screens
These warning screens are from the eras of Live Entertainment to Vidmark Entertainment. Artisan Entertainment Warning Eras These warning screens are from FHE,' CCC Home Video', U.S.A. Home Video (1982-1987), International Video Entertainment (1986-1991), Live Entertainment (1990-1998), Avid Entertainment (1990-1994), Carolco Home Video (1990-1998) and Artisan Entertainment (1998-2004). 1979-Fall 1982 The warning screen from Family Home Entertainment and Caballero Control Corporation showed a background that's split in 2 sections, a blue stripe on the left, and the rest is white, we see a green "FBI" with the FBI seal below in the blue area surrounded by 21 gold stars, and in the white area we see "FBI WARNING" in red at the top and below is the "$250,000" warning. As seen on VHS, such as The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1981), Panda and the Magic Serpent (1981), Every Which Way She Can (1981), Deadly Games (1982), and Spaceketeers (1982). Fall 1982 The Warning screen from Family Home Entertainment, Caballero Control Corporation, and Monterey Video, especially the letters FBI on top for the white part, the word "WARNING" which in red color flashes faster 23 times and the details below the word "WARNING" and the copyright and the byline "CABALLERO CONTROL CORPORATION" in white bold sans-serif font in justify alignment. As seen on VHS, such as A'' ''Gumby Adventure Volume 4 (1982), and Talk Dirty to Me, Part 2 ''(1982). 1982-1990 The Warning screen from '''U.S.A. Home Video, Family Home Entertainment and International Video Entertainment. especially the letters FBI on top for the white part, the word "WARNING", which in red color, flashes faster 10 or 12 times (a la the Fall 1982 Warning), and the details below the word "WARNING" in white bold sans-serif font in justify alignment. The warning screen has also been used for Magnum Entertainment, RadioVision Video, Caballero Control Corporation, VCA Pictures, V.E.C., Tenth Avenue Video, Sybil Danning's Adventure Video, U.S.A. Sports Video, Complete Entertainment, Inc., The Video Late Show (and its successor King Bee Video) Monterey Video and Thriller Video As seen on VHS such as '''''Gumby episodes, Thundecats (1986 episodes), Silverhawks (1986 episodes), Elvira's Episodes (from Thriller Video), Supergirl (1984), Eye of the Tiger (1986), WASP: Videos in the Raw (1988), The Best of PKA (1989), Frosty the Snowman ''(1969), ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer ''(1964), ''Santa Claus is Coming to Town ''(1970), ''The Little Drummer Boy ''(1968), ''Abroad with Two Yards (1944), Dudes (1987, early copies only with the grid IVE logo) and some Carolco movies, such as Angel Heart (1987), Extreme Prejudice (1987), Pound Puppies and the Legend of the Big Paw (1988), Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) and others. 1988-2004 1988-2004 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2a.jpg|IVE Warning (1988)|none|link=http://thefbiwarningscreens.wikia.com/wiki/File:LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Sc LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2b.jpg|Live Entertainment Warning Screen #1|none|link=http://thefbiwarningscreens.wikia.com/wiki/File:LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Sc LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2b.png|Live Entertainment Warning Screen #2|none|link=http://thefbiwarningscreens.wikia.com/wiki/File:LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Sc These warning screens are from International Video Entertainment, Live Entertainment, Avid Entertainment, Artisan Entertainment, Lionsgate Films, Carolco Home Video (for Carolco eras; starting from 1989), Family Home Entertainment (children's version) and Republic Pictures (for Republic Pictures eras, starting from 1998). For the early variant of this warning screen, the red text says "FBI WARNING" above the white italic details. This warning screen has also been used for Vidmark Entertainment/Trimark Home Video (starting from the 1980s), Pioneer Entertainment (from 1993 to 1997), and Vestron Video (from 1991 to 1992), As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Rambo III (1988), Dudes (1987, later copies only with the star tile IVE logo), Red Heat (1988), DeepStar Six (1989), The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989), The Iron Triangle (1989), Lock Up (1989), Millenium (1989), Music Box (1989), Weekend at Bernie's (1989), Air America (1990), Jacob's Ladder (1990), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990), Chicago Joe and the Showgirl (1990), Narrow Margin (1990), Short Time (1990), Martians Go Home (1990), Total Recall (1990), The Doors (1991), L. A. Story (1991), Drop Dead Fred (1991), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Waxwork II: Lost in Time (1992), Basic Instinct (1992), Universal Soldier (1992), Reservoir Dogs (1992), Frosty Returns ''(1992), ''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (1994), Wagons East! (1994), Stargate (1994), Cutthroat Island (1995), The Arrival (1996) Wishmaster (1997), Arrival II (1998), Ringmaster (1998), The Blair Witch Project (1999), Stir of Echoes (1999), Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999), Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (2000), Wishmaster 3 (2001), Wishmaster 4 (2002) and others. In 2004, Artisan Entertainment absorbed to Lionsgate. 2001-2004 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2c.png|Lionsgate Warning Screen #1 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2d.JPG|Lionsgate Warning Screen #2 The warning screen is the same as IVE/FHE/Live/Avid/Artisan warning screen, but the word "WARNING" in white text. As seen on VHS and DVD. Vidmark/Trimark/Lionsgate Warning Eras The warning screen is from Vidmark Entertainment, Trimark Home Video and Lionsgate Home Entertainment. 1984-1987 The warning screen is the same as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment). As seen on VHS, such as Izzy and Moe (1985), Bloodstalkers (1978), Midnight (1981) and others. 1987-1989 The warning screen is the same as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment), through the background is navy blue, the warning text is in italics, no bar and no seal. As seen on VHS, such as The New York Ripper (1982), Killing Cars (1986), The Dark Side (1987) and others. 1989-2013 1989-1997 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2b.png|The Vidmark Entertainment warning screen with the "Title 17" detail on a black background.The warning screen is the same as IVE/FHE/Live/Avid/Artisan warning screen. As seen on VHS, such as Warlock (1989), Brotherhood of Justice (1991), Servants of Twilight (1991), Flight of Black Angel (1991), Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Leprechaun (1992), The Tommyknockers (1993), Warlock: The Armageddon (1993), Leprechaun 2 (1994), Leprechaun 3 (1995), Leprechaun 4: In Space (1996), Sometimes They Come Back... Again (1996) and more. 2001-2013 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2c.png|Lionsgate Warning Screen #1 LionsGate_FBI_Warning_Screen_2d.JPG|Lionsgate Warning Screen #2 The warning screen is the same as Family Home Entertainment/Artisan warning screen. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Evolution: The Animated Movie (2001), Saw Franchise, Tyler Perry franchise, including Diary of a Mad Black Woman (2005), Daddy's Little Girls (2007), The Descent (2005), The Descent: Part 2 (2009) and more. In 2012, Summit Entertainment is exclusive distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. These Summit Entertainment movies, which includes The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn -- Part 2 (2012). 1997-2006 Universal 1991 Warning A.jpg|The Trimark Home Video Warning Screen with the "Title 17" detail on a black background.|none|link=http://thefbiwarningscreens.wikia.com/wiki/File:Universal_1991_WaThe warning screen is the same as MCA/Universal Home Video (now Universal Studios Home Entertainment). As seen on VHS, such as Trucks! (1997), Sometimes They Come Back... For More (1998), A Kid in Aladdin's Palace (1998), Storm of the Century (1999), Warlock III: The End of Innocence (1999), King Corbra (1999), Leprechaun 5: In The Hood (2000), Evolution: The Animated Movie (2001), Cabin Fever (2002), Vulgar (2000), May (2002), Rose Red (2002), The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer (2003), Leprechaun: Back 2 The Hood (2003), Madea's Family Reunion (2006) and more. 1997-1999 We just see "WARNING" in red and text in white below. As seen on Trimark DVDs, such as Black Robe (1991) and The Shadow Riders (1982). 1997-2005 1997-2003 Red text "WARNING" and lines in the center. This would quite similar to Universal warning. This was also used for Anchor Bay Entertainment. As seen on Eve's Bayou (1997) and Lantana (2001) on DVD. 2003-2005 GW306H230.jpgshout factory.jpg|none|link=http://thefbiwarningscreens.wikia.com/wiki/File:GW306H230.jpgshout_|Lionsgate Warning ScreenThe warning screen is the same as Shout! Factory. As seen on Cabin Fever ''(2004) on DVD. 1999-2001 We see "WARNING" in a red circle with text below. A few seconds later, "ATTENTION" changes it. As seen on ''Shaka Zulu (1986) and All of Me (1985) on DVD. 1999-2000 We see "INTERPOL WARNING" with text below. As seen on ''Stickin' Around ''episodes on VHS. 2005-present We see "WARNING" with text below. As seen on DVD. 2013-present CTSP FBI Anti Piracy Warning Screen 2b.jpg|Lionsgate Warning Screen #1 CTSP FBI Anti Piracy Warning Screen 2a.jpg|Lionsgate Warning Screen #2 The warning screen is the same as '''Sony Pictures Home Entertainment '''warning screen. As seen on DVD. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Lionsgate Warning Screen Category:Republic Pictures Warning Screen Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Corporation Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen